


"Неустрашимый в тумане"

by gr_gorinich



Category: Billy Budd - Britten/Forster & Crozier
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Nonsense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr_gorinich/pseuds/gr_gorinich
Summary: Шуточная пьеска по мотивам конкретной постановки "Билли Бадда" в Большом театре в 2017-2018 гг. Вот этой:https://www.bolshoi.ru/about/press/photo/billy-budd/К сожалению, на фото театра не сохранились моменты веселой офицерской пьянки из первого акта, а ведь она и дала повод написать тот бред, что вы, может быть, прочтете.
Relationships: Billy Budd/John Claggart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"Неустрашимый в тумане"

В каюте капитана заседает корабельный совет. Председательствует, естественно, капитан.

Капитан Вир: Господа, прошу садиться. Положение, как вам известно, сложное.  
М-р Редберн, м-р Рэдклифф и м-р Флинт: Да, сэр.  
Капитан Вир: Поскольку положение сложное, то для начала позвольте… Эй, мальчик!  
Юнга: Да, сэр!  
Капитан Вир: Принеси нам два графина хереса и один рома.

М-р Флинт покашливает.

Капитан Вир: …и два графина рома, пожалуйста.

Юнга приносит полный поднос графинов.

Капитан Вир: Ставь на стол, стаканы тоже… И иди, иди себе. А мы, господа… первую – за короля!  
Офицеры: Храни его бог! (пьют)  
Капитан Вир: К главным вопросам: что делать и кто виноват, мы приступим позже, а сперва – рапорты от команды. (С сомнением перебирает толстую стопку бумаг).  
М-р Редберн: Я предупреждал вас, сэр, эти поиски «инициативы снизу» себя не оправдают, нам же потом головной боли прибавится.  
Капитан Вир, уныло: Боюсь, вы правы. Итак, что тут у нас, господа? Рапорт каптенармуса Клэггарта с доносом на фор-марсового матроса Билли Бадда. Матрос обвиняется в нелояльности, подстрекательстве и измене, одним словом, как обычно. Далее: рапорт каптенармуса Клэггарта с просьбой не давать хода предыдущему рапорту. При нем… Oh, beauty, handsomeness, goodness… Да это стихи какие-то! (возмущенно) Ну, господа, ну это уж…  
М-р Рэдклифф: Безобразие.  
М-р Флинт: Позор.  
М-р Рэдберн: Может, в корзину?..  
Капитан Вир выкидывает рапорты в корзину, ворчит: В самом деле… не молодой ведь человек. В его годы если не о душе, так хоть о пенсии подумать пора, а он…

Офицеры вздыхают.

Офицеры: Не любим Клэггарта.  
Капитан Вир: Дальше. Рапорт корабельного капрала Крысы… что за привычка подписываться прозвищами, господа?.. Итак, рапорт с просьбой именовать его отныне официально «Крыса-кун»… Ничего не понимаю!  
М-р Рэдклифф: А он, ваше благородие, после Японии, наверно, это придумал.  
Капитан Вир: Так это все-таки Япония была на прошлой неделе?  
М-р Рэдберн: Япония.  
Капитан Вир: Проклятый туман!  
М-р Флинт: А мне понравилось. Я в порту с гейшей познакомился.  
М-р Рэдклифф: Это не гейша, а самурай.  
М-р Флинт: Гейша! На ней юбка была широкая.  
М-р Рэдклифф: И не юбка, а штаны.  
М-р Флинт: Охо-хо…  
Офицеры, хором: Туман!  
Капитан Вир: Господа, могу сказать вам только одно. Nos perdidit in infinitum mare.  
Лейтенанты: Нельзя ли попроще, сэр?  
Капитан Вир: We are lost in the infinite sea.  
М-р Рэдберн: А ведь я еще на Карибах говорил, что дело неладно.  
Капитан Вир: На Карибах зато погода стояла отличная, целых три дня.  
М-р Флинт: Паруса починили.  
М-р Рэдклифф: Водой запаслись и фруктами.  
Капитан Вир: Кстати о фруктах. Прошение от матроса Новичка… опять прозвище, господа! Предлагаю официально запретить пользоваться прозвищами.  
М-р Рэдберн: Невозможно, сэр. Команда большая, по кличкам-то не всех знаем, а без них настанет полный разброд. И так уже у нас вместо трехсот двадцати человек на борту триста семьдесят пять получается.  
М-р Рэдклифф: Так это же рекруты, помните, я в Швейцарии с берега привозил две партии?  
М-р Рэдберн: Швейцарцев ваших я не считаю, у них на баке отдельный кантон и своя кухня. Кстати, кок жалуется, что они, мерзавцы, из-под полы шоколад продают матросам. Портят ребятам аппетит, а у кока потом похлебка зря пропадает.  
Капитан Вир: Постойте, постойте, какая Швейцария, какой шоколад?  
М-р Флинт: Молочный (облизывается).  
Капитан Вир: Так. Господа, я могу понять Карибы и Японию. Австралию могу понять, Неаполь, Архангельск... Но в Швейцарию приплыть нам было никак невозможно, там моря и близко нет!  
М-р Рэдклифф: А озеро, сэр? Целое большое Женевское озеро!  
Капитан Вир хочет упасть в обморок, но юнга своевременно подает ему графин с хересом.  
Капитан Вир: Выпьем, джентльмены. Когда пьешь, все-таки полегче.  
Офицеры: Выпьем! Тост?  
М-р Флинт: Долой французов?..  
Капитан Вир пожимает плечами: Ах, оставьте французов в покое, что они вам сделали?  
М-р Флинт, обиженно: Но они ОЧЕНЬ гнусно над нами тогда смеялись из тумана, сэр.  
Капитан Вир: Думаете, это имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что происходит на «Неустрашимом»?  
М-р Флинт: Да как сказать… может, конечно, и не имеет. А все-таки надо было тогда, возле Марселя, долбануть из пушек по городу, хоть для острастки.  
Капитан Вир: Мистер Флинт, статью военного устава насчет экономного использования пороха еще никто не отменял.  
М-р Рэдклифф, безнадежно: А зачем он нам нужен, этот порох, сэр? Плаваем и плаваем, плаваем и плаваем, кругом туман и туземцы, войны нет, флот свой потеряли…  
М-р Рэдберн: Погодите, понадобится еще. Хоть будет, чем застрелиться.  
Капитна Вир: Мистер Рэдберн, от вас не ожидал!  
М-р Рэдберн: Сам от себя не ожидал, ваше благородие. Но ведь тридцать лет в море, а никогда ничего подобного со мной не случалось. Лучше бы я в Норе служить продолжал.  
Офицеры тихонько, мечтательно поют: Nore, the floating republic…  
Капитан Вир, махнув на дисциплину рукой: Эх, господа, за Нор!  
Офицеры: За Нор! (пьют)  
Капитан Вир: За Спитхед, Бристоль, Портсмут, Саутгемптон, Фалмут, Хартпул…  
М-р Флинт: Помедленней, сэр, пожалуйста, а то мы не успеваем наливать.

Раздается стук в дверь, в каюту влетает Боцман.

Боцман: Сэр, ваше благородие! Там матрос Новичок с другом ящик апельсинов вскрыли, а из него чудище выбралось! Башка огромная! Уши – во! (Прикладывает растопыренные ладони к ушам) Мохнатое! Лезет ко всем, говорит – дружить хотите?  
Капитан Вир: Кхм… Оно, значит, еще и говорит?  
Боцман: Говорит, сэр. С акцентом, правда.  
Капитан Вир: Ясно. Мистер Флинт, налейте мистеру боцману. Полный, полный наливайте, зря мы, что ли, в Кадисе херес закупали, а в Бордо, соответственно, бордо?  
М-р Рэдклифф: А на Ямайке – ром.  
Боцман, принимая стакан на грудь: Спасибо, сэр!..  
Капитан Вир: Вы, боцман, пока отдохните в уголке, вот вам графин и стакан.

Боцман отползает в уголок, нянча в объятиях графин.

М-р Рэдберн: Сэр, не следует ли принять какие-то меры… (кивает в сторону боцмана).  
Капитан Вир: А, нет-нет, это ничего, господа, это ничего. Это все ерунда, продолжим заседание.

Офицеры переглядываются.

М-р Рэдклифф, после паузы: А я думаю, все началось с «Прав человека».  
Капитан Вир: Со свободы слова, собраний, вероисповедания? Согласен, опасные идеи!  
М-р Рэдклифф: С тех трех рекрутов, сэр. То-то на следующий день, как они у нас появились, стрелка компаса плясать начала. Вы еще тогда сказали, магнитная буря. А может, не буря это вовсе была, а сглазили нас?  
Капитан Вир: Стыдно, мистер Рэдклифф. Вы королевский офицер, а верите в такие вещи.  
М-р Флинт: Меня в детстве соседская бабка сглазила, так я потом с забора упал.  
М-р Рэдберн: Не знаю, сглазили или нет, но что тогда и началось – верю. Вы вот все, господа, забываете про каптенармуса.

Все оглядываются.

Капитан Вир, осторожно: А что каптенармус?  
М-р Рэдберн: Не для протокола будь сказано, тронулся, сэр, на почве Билли Бадда. Вы ведь видите его рапорты. А если уж такой человек тронулся, значит, дело серьезное.  
Капитан Вир: Только не впутывайте, пожалуйста, во всю эту историю Билли Бадда, у него драматический баритон и фа в первой октаве.  
М-р Флинт (тихонько, м-ру Рэдберну): Капитан прикипел к матросскому пению, прямо беда. Хочет, как домой вернемся, военный хор организовать для выступления на торжествах и праздниках.  
М-р Рэдберн (тихо, м-ру Флинту): Не один мистер Клэггарт умом тронулся, я считаю. Боюсь, не заразное ли оно? (Громко) Добром это не кончится. На корабле ни порядка, ни дисциплины…  
М-р Флинт: На палубе грязь…  
М-р Рэдклифф: Вокруг туман, будь он неладен!..  
М-р Рэдберн: И все началось, когда на борту появился Билли Бадд. Самому его жалко, сэр, парень хороший… Но может, ради общего блага, повесить его? Мистер Клэггарт уже раз семь предлагал.  
Капитан Вир: Вы только что говорили, что он с ума сошел. Не позволю вешать ни в чем не повинного матроса!  
Лейтенанты, оживляясь: Так будет виноватый!  
Капитан Вир: Стыдно, господа, стыдно! Суеверия, предрассудки, невежество. Бедный малый ни при чем, вы только послушайте, как он поет «What shall we do with a drunken sailor». Или, по-вашему, это он так туман напускает?  
Боцман, внезапно очнувшись, из угла: Да-а, а вот Новичок с другом ящик апельсинов вскрыли, а оттуда…  
Капитан Вир, успокоительно: Мы слышали, мистер боцман, мы слышали.  
М-р Флинт, тихо: Точно – это заразное!  
М-р Рэдберн, тихо: И конца этому не будет. (Громче). Боцман, отдайте графин, вы не один тут переживаете.  
Капитан Вир: Мистер Рэдберн, вы напрасно подозреваете меня в помешательстве! Вы думаете, я не слышу, а я все слышу! И боцман не с ума сошел, у него просто шок. Вот, читайте, что в рапорте написано.  
М-р Рэдберн берет у капитана бумагу, читает: «От матроса Новичка, капитану Виру Звездному. Просим внести в списки корабельного экипажа африканского зверя Чебураха в звании младшего юнги. Оный Чебурах, нечаянно попав на борт, показал себя послушным, общительным, добросовестным товарищем. Питается апельсинами. Помогает для снятия стресса…» Что значит – для снятия стресса?  
Капитан Вир: Насколько я понимаю, утешает тех, кто находится в угнетенном состоянии духа.  
М-р Рэдклифф: А разве этим не капеллан должен заниматься?  
М-р Флинт: Так капеллан еще когда на Фиджи остался.  
Капитан: Что?! И мне не доложили!  
М-р Флинт: Он просил вас не беспокоить, сэр, из христианского милосердия. Тут, говорит, туземцев надо в истинную веру обращать, они интересуются, а на «Неустрашимом» никто меня и не слушает.  
Капитан Вир: Мальчик!.. Еще рому, пожалуйста.  
М-р Рэдклифф: Не нравится мне это, господа. То настоящий капеллан был, а это зверь. Кто ж теперь воскресную проповедь читать будет?  
М-р Рэдберн: Я бы предложил кандидатуру каптенармуса.  
Капитан Вир: Шутите? Хотя… уж его-то будут слушать, я полагаю! Так и постановим.  
Боцман из угла: А со зверем что же?..  
Капитан Вир: А зверя – юнгой. Вы видели этот рапорт от Новичка? Там сто восемьдесят семь подписей.  
М-р Рэдберн: Зато теперь мы знаем точно, сколько на корабле идиотов.  
Капитан Вир, весело: Ошибаетесь, мистер Рэдберн. Это подписались те, кто не был на вахте.

У мистера Рэдберна на лице читается: «Я предупреждал: оно заразное!», но вслух он ничего не говорит, наученный горьким опытом.

Капитан Вир: А еще, господа, у меня появилась замечательная мысль, прямо будто туман рассеялся. Предлагаю вызвать сюда матроса Билли Бадда и хорошенько допросить. Вы сами убедитесь, что он безобиден и никак с нашими бедствиями не связан. А если связан, тогда уж поговорим о мерах пресечения. Как вам идея?  
М-р Рэдклифф: Отличная, сэр!  
М-р Рэдберн: Лучше, чем ничего.  
М-р Флинт: Только матроса ромом и хересом поить не будем. Для них грог есть.  
Капитан Вир: Мальчик, ты знаешь Билли Бадда?  
Юнга: Конечно, сэр! (Про себя) Кто ж его не знает-то. Про него даже оперу написали.  
Капитан Вир: А я все слышу, негодник! Иди, позови его сюда.

Юнга уходит, а офицеры тем временем принимаются за последний графин. Стучат, и в каюту чинно входит Каптенармус Клэггарт. Неторопливо снимает фуражку, медленно кланяется собравшимся.

Капитан Вир: Добрый день, каптенармус. Чем обязаны?  
Боцман из угла: Еще что-то из ящика лезет?  
Каптенармус Клэггарт, обстоятельно: Сэр, я ответственно несу службу на «Неустрашимом» вот уже долгие годы…  
Капитан Вир: К делу, каптенармус! Зачем вы явились и где Билли Бадд?  
Каптенармус Клэггарт: Я за него, ваше благородие.  
Капитан Вир: Извините, мистер Клэггарт, вы при всем желании Билли заменить не сможете. Начнем с того, что у вас все-таки бас.  
Каптенармус Клэггарт: Ваше благородие, у меня бас и десять лет беспорочной службы.  
М-р Рэдберн: …и свои интересы.  
Каптенармус: И свои интересы, господа. Мало ли зачем вам тут Билли Бадд нужен, он всем нужен. Так что сперва поясните, ваше благородие, в чем дело. А Билли занят, у него вахта, чего зря матроса от службы отвлекать.  
Капитан Вир: Ну хорошо, Билли на вахте, но почему вы-то тут его представляете? Он вам кто?

Офицеры смущаются, Юнга краснеет, Боцман хихикает в кулак. Каптенармус сохраняет ледяное спокойствие.

Каптенармус Клэггарт: Я обещал ему спросить у вас, зачем он вам нужен.  
Капитан Вир: А, ну раз обещали! Одним словом, вы не знаете, каптенармус, почему с тех пор, как на борту появился Билли Бадд…

В дверь торопливо стучат, и вбегает сияющий Билли Бадд с Чебурашкой на плече.

Билли Бадд, радостно, глядя только на капитана: Звали, сэр?!  
Боцман: Чудище!  
М-р Флинт: Да нет, это же Билли.  
М-р Рэдклифф: У вас что, боцман, фуррифобия?  
Боцман: Не знаю, что это такое, сэр, но видеть эту зверюгу не могу!  
М-р Рэдклифф: А вы вот, на графин смотрите.

Каптенармус тем временем хмурится и нервно сжимает стек и фуражку.

М-р Рэдберн, Клэггарту, еле слышно: Вы же не будете ревновать к капитану, каптенармус, вы же благоразумный человек.  
Каптенармус Клэггарт, громко: Уильям Бадд, кто тебе разрешил врываться в капитанскую каюту?  
Билли, улыбаясь, но вытянувшись во фрунт: Так ведь меня же звали, сэр.  
Капитан Вир, поспешно: Звали, звали. Скажи-ка, Билли, ты предан своему капитану?  
Билли Бадд: Еще бы сэр! Мы вас зовем Звездный Вир, вы самый лучший!  
Каптенармус Клэггарт, м-ру Рэдберну: У вас ром остался?  
М-р Рэдберн: На донышке. Но полстаканчика наберется (Наливает Клэггарту).  
Капитан Вир: А скажи-ка, Билли, ты бы выполнил мой приказ?  
Билли Бадд: Вы только прикажите, сэр! А я за вами хоть куда, хоть в ад!

Каптенармус Клэггарт пытается второй раз выпить ром, который только что выпил. Офицеры посматривают на него со смесью сочувствия и опасения.

Капитан Вир, с надеждой: Ну, а если не в ад, а, например, в Бристоль?!  
Билли Бадд: И в Бристоль тоже! Куда скажете, сэр.  
Капитан Вир, зажмуриваясь: Тогда - в Бристоль!  
Билли Бадд: Есть, сэр!  
Грот-марсовый (издали): Земля!..  
Офицеры: Йессс!!!  
Билли Бадд: А?.. Что?  
Каптенармус Клэггарт, сдавленно: Я тебе покажу «что», как одни останемся, я тебя…  
Капитан Вир, счастливый: А я все слышу, каптенар… Да где же он? И Билли Бадд?  
М-р Рэдберн: А они на службу побежали, сэр. Морская служба шутить не любит.

В окно капитанской каюты заглядывает солнце.

Конец.


End file.
